


Lobo Nocturno y Oso Oscuro

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Drama, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, Lobo Nocturno, M/M, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform, Rubius cura, Rubius hermandad oscura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: En una noche, luego de terminar sus tareas como padre, Rubius ve pasar la inconfundible silueta de Lobo Nocturno.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 5
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Lobo Nocturno y Oso Oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Se enfundó en su traje apenas los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron tras las montañas. Con sigilo, salió a la oscura noche, su mente repasando los planes que tenía para ese día. Llevaba semanas esperando poder salir a liberarse un rato de todas las reglas que él mismo se encargaba de hacer cumplir. 

Llegó al pueblo y, como siempre, los guardias hicieron caso omiso a su presencia y los habitantes ni cuenta se dieron de que merodeaba por la zona. Soltó una risita traviesa. 

─Bien, Lobo Nogtugno ha logrado entrar─ susurró, con un gracioso intento de acento francés─. Ahora, se dirigirá a ver qué hay de nuevo en el almacén detrás de la tienda. 

Dicho esto, se encaminó al lugar que había mencionado. 

Volteó a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie le estuviera observando. Ya se había dado la alerta de que un ladrón azotaba el lugar por las noches y Alexby y Fargan habían dicho que harían hasta lo imposible para atraparlo. Debía ser precavido. 

Lentamente, se acercó a los baúles de la tienda, revisando qué había en cada uno de ellos para tomar lo que le llamara la atención. 

─Pura megda hay acá─ espetó, con decepción. ¿Acaso Los Dioses no renovarían la mercancía de los vendedores? 

Tomó algo de comida y la guardó en una de sus mochilas, pues era lo único que sentía que valía la pena. Luego, dirigió sus pasos al ayuntamiento, de seguro Cerdus Gil debía de tener algo que justificara su salida como Lobo Nogtugno. 

─ 

Cerró las puertas de la iglesia y se dirigió al pequeño despacho que tenía en ella para cambiarse e irse a casa. Ese día, el Padre Rubius había realizado confesiones y se encontraba sumamente agotado, tener que escuchar las tonterías que los habitantes del pueblo consideraban pecados le era muy molesto. ¡Pecado era lo que hacía él cada vez que explotaba algún edificio por diversión! ¡Pecado era aceptar los sobornos de Willy para emitir falsas cartas de defunción! ¡Eso sí era pecado! 

Iba en dirección al despacho cuando la visión, a través de uno de los ventanales, de una silueta a lo lejos llamó su atención. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo evidentemente trabajado, paseaba por el pueblo vestido con un traje completamente negro. 

─¡Oh!─ exclamó, divertido─ ¿Así que saliste hoy, Lobito? 

La noche se había vuelto interesante repentinamente y todo el cansancio había desaparecido de su cuerpo, quedando sólo el deseo de jugarle una bromita al chico que acaba de ver pasar. 

Con rapidez, cambió su hábito de padre por sus pantalones y suéter negro, cubriendo después su rostro con esa máscara negra con ojos y boca roja que le ayudaba a ocultar su identidad. El traje de La Hermandad Oscura era, sin dudas, su favorito. Podía estar todo el día con el traje de sacerdote, pero él sabía que esto lo hacía para poder obtener el favor de Los Dioses, no porque en serio creyera en una religión. En cambio, el traje de la Hermandad ya era otra historia. 

Salió con prisa del edificio, cerrándolo todo lo mejor que su apuro le permitió. Sabía que el Lobo rondaba por ahí por un periodo corto de tiempo y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad perdiendo el tiempo en cerrar un lugar al que nadie le interesaba entrar. 

Corrió hasta que volvió a ver su silueta deslizarse entre los edificios. No podía escucharlo, pero se imaginaba con claridad las cosas que podría estarse diciendo. Había salido en algunas ocasiones a robar con él, así que ya conocía lo tontito que se portaba cuando era Lobo Nogtugno. 

Cuidando que no se diera cuenta, lo siguió durante un largo rato, pudiendo ahora escuchar su risita juguetona y las cosas que decía mientras sacaba lo que encontraba en los baúles. 

─Ahora─ le escuchó murmurar─, sustragegé... Sustrag... Sacaré de acá todo esto─ le costó mucho aguantar la risa, ¿en serio se le dificultaba tanto hablar de esa manera? 

Después de un largo rato, el chico vestido de lobo se anunció a sí mismo que era momento de volver a la “guagida”. Al escucharlo, supo que era la hora de mostrarse. 

─Así que el lobito decidió salir a jugar hoy─ dijo, en voz alta, causando un sobresalto en el otro. 

─¡Pero qué leches! ¿Doblas?─ chilló, olvidando por un momento su actuación de Lobo Nogtugno. 

─Eh... Eh...─ reprendió, negando con su dedo índice en alto─. No soy Doblas, ¿vale? Soy un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura y te acabo de pillar robando el pueblo, lobito─ se llevó el índice a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo─ ¿Debería denunciarte ante la policía y cobrar la recompensa? 

El chico dentro del traje de lobo se sintió confundido por un momento, ¿por qué Rubius estaba actuando así? Ya él le había contado su secreto de Lobo Nocturno y también había descubierto, de la manera más tonta, que el híbrido pertenecía a la Hermandad, entonces, ¿por qué hacía todo esto? 

Rubius vio la indecisión en el rostro del de ojos violetas, emitió un sonoro suspiro, subiendo luego la máscara para que el otro pudiera verle a la cara y dijo: 

─Vege, sígueme el juego, ¿sí? Hagamos algo divertido por hoy, ¿te parece? 

Vegetta salió de su trance al escuchar sus palabras. Bien, ¿el oso quería jugar con el lobo? Le concedería ese deseo entonces. 

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, mientras Rubius volvía a acomodar su máscara. 

─No sé quién demonios seas, pero, si me delatas, también expondrás a la Hermandad Oscura─ se encogió de hombros. 

─¿Ah, sí?─ cuestionó, divertido, mientras se recargaba a una de las paredes del edificio─ Dime, Lobito, ¿cómo afectará a la poderosa Hermandad Oscura el que yo entregue a un criminal como tú? 

Vegetta lo pensó un poco. 

─Si me entregas tendrás que presentarte con o sin tu máscara─ comenzó a explicar, cruzándose de brazos y viéndole con una expresión altanera, el corazón del híbrido comenzó a acelerarse al verle actuar así─. Siendo así, una, de dos cosas, puede pasar: puedes presentarte sin tu máscara, haciéndome saber quién eres y dándome la oportunidad de delatarte como miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, lo que, obviamente, llevará a tu captura inmediata. O puedes llevarme así como estás ahora─ fue caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a él─, oculto tras esa máscara─ pasó sus dedos por ella─, entrar a ese edificio─ señaló a la estación de policías─ y ser capturado al instante. 

Dio media vuelta al terminar de hablar, tomando la mochila que había dejado minutos antes en el suelo y emprendiendo su camino a casa, dejando a un embobado al medio oso tras de sí. 

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sexy? No podía ganarle cuando eran sólo Vegetta y Rubius quienes interactuaban y tampoco podía ganarle siendo Lobo Nocturno y un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura. 

Pensó. 

Antes de que el pelinegro saliera del pueblo lo alcanzó, le tomó de uno de sus brazos y le hizo voltear a verle. Sentía que su corazón atravesaría su pecho, pero no le importaba, quería dejar a Vegetta sin palabras y sabía que esa podía ser la única manera de hacerlo. 

El Lobo lo vio con sorpresa, tragando seco ante ese repentino cambio de actitud. 

─¿Quién dijo que podías retirarte ya, Lobito?─ sentía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios que le provocaban el actuar así, pero su deseo de ganarle aunque fuera una vez era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlos a un lado─. Tienes razón─ admitió, en un tono bajo y ronco─, si te llevo a la policía sólo me perjudicaré a mí y a mis hermanos oscuros. Sin embargo, para capturarte y detener tus crímenes no es necesario llevarte con ellos. 

Las piernas de Vegetta temblaron por un instante, ver a su Doblas actuar de esa manera era algo que no sucedía nunca. Él era el dominante de la relación, el que le coqueteaba sin parar y le causaba múltiples sonrojos sólo con verle de forma sugerente. No sabía comportarse ante este cambio repentino de actitud. ¿Acaso obtenía valentía al estar su rostro oculto tras una máscara? 

El medio oso lo haló del brazo y comenzó a caminar. En un principio, y debido a estar concentrado en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro no sabía a donde lo llevaba, pero poco a poco fue reconociendo el camino: lo estaba llevando a su nueva casa, aquella que habían construido entre los dos. 

─¿Qué crees que haces?─ tenía que seguirle la corriente todavía, quería ver hasta dónde iba a llevar todo ese acto. 

─Voy a encerrarte─ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. 

─¿Encerrarme? 

─Encerrarte, ¿no sabes lo que significa? 

¡Oh! ¿Estaba siendo altanero? Bien, la máscara sí le daba un poco más de valentía, eso era seguro. 

─Obviamente sé lo que significa─ se defendió─. A lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué me vas a encerrar?─ quería desestabilizarlo, sabía que dudar de sus planes podía ayudar a lograrlo. 

─Eres un criminal─ sentenció─, ya que no puedo entregarte, pues entonces haré un arresto ciudadano y te tendré encerrado para que no vuelvas a robar. 

Tenía que voltear el juego de alguna manera. El oso sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo con cada palabra que decía, no podía perder así. 

Se detuvo bruscamente, provocando un tirón en el brazo de Rubius. El híbrido volteó, extrañado con la acción del lobo. 

─Camina, por favor─ dijo, tranquilo. 

─No quiero─ respondió, retador─. No voy a ir voluntariamente a un lugar en el que me van a privar de mi libertad, no soy tan tontito. 

Estaba perdiendo. No sabía qué hacer a continuación. 

─¿Te comió la lengua el lobo, Osito?─ susurró, acercándose a él y pasando su mano por una de sus orejas con suavidad. 

─¿Qué? ¿Es lo que quieres, Lobito?─ no sabía de dónde había salido eso, pero agradeció a su cerebro por haber pensado en algo y a su voz por haber sonado tan segura al decirlo. 

Una vez más, el mayor se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué leches no sabía reaccionar ante este tipo de actitud? No era la primera vez que alguien le coqueteaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso con Rubén hablándole de ese modo? 

Rubius fue sacando valor de donde no sabía que tenía y, poco a poco, aprovechando la evidente confusión de Vegetta, fue colocando una mano en la cintura del contrario, atrayéndole hacia sí, mientras con la otra alzaba un poco su máscara y dejaba a la vista su boca, la cual se encontraba torcida en una sonrisa entre temblorosa y confiada. 

─Entonces, ¿el lobo quiere comerle la lengua al oso?─ susurró, mientras cortaba lentamente la distancia que separaba sus bocas. En ese momento no era él mismo, en ese momento era un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, capaz de intimidar perfectamente a su chico y voltear, por fin, los papeles. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Vegetta no resistió más la tentación y eliminó los milímetros que separaban sus labios de los del menor, robándole un beso cargado de pasión. 

El híbrido casi pierde el equilibrio debido a la acción de mayor, pero se recuperó rápidamente, rodeó la cintura del contrario con sus brazos y correspondió el beso con ansiedad, buscando obtener más de esos labios que lo volvían loco. 

Rubius se separó del pelinegro, tomando rápidamente su mano y haciéndole avanzar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. 

─Vamos─ dijo─, subiremos a la casa del árbol. 

─¿Q-qué?─ preguntó, confundido. ¿Aún seguían en rol? 

─Cómo escuchaste, Vegetta─ su voz volvía a adquirir ese temblor tierno que tenía cuando se besaban, pero su actitud seguía siendo la de un chico dominante. 

Por esta vez, Vegetta decidió ceder. Ver a Rubius de esa manera le producía una sensación desconocida que comenzaba a volverlo loco. Definitivamente, ese juego del Lobo Nocturno y el Oso Oscuro tenía que repetirse próximamente, mientras disfrutaría de este cambio en su Doblas.


End file.
